


One piece (Law x reader)

by RawrrPho3nix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Implied lemon, Jealousy(Kinda), Law/Reader - Freeform, Relaxing, Romance, Trafalgar Law - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrrPho3nix/pseuds/RawrrPho3nix
Summary: What happens when your enjoying a relaxing day with a fluffy polar bear and a certain captain gets jealous?





	

It was like a usual calm day on the yellow submarine. You had finished everything that you were told to do, since it was Captain's orders. But you didnt mind doing the things, you only gave a fuss at first because you loved the way that tattooed captain of yours talked...oh and his smirk whenever he wins an arguement with you... ~~it made you feel something that couldnt be described.~~

Walking around the submarine, you found Bepo laying down, seeming as if he was relaxing and decided to join him. You walked over to him and sat down, wrapping your arms around his fur.

"You're so _cuddly_ and _soft_ ~ like a giant _pillow_ ~!" You squealed and giggled, snuggling further into him.

"Im sorry." Bepo mumbled an apology thinking he had done something wrong.

"Dont be sorry! Its a good thing!" You said to him, enjoying his warm and soft fur beside you.

Bepo fell asleep, leaving you awake but with your eyes closed, both of you _relaxing_ together.

That is...until a _certain_ captain saw sight of this and didnt particularly _like_ it.

"(Y/N)-ya what are you doing?"

The sudden voice made your eyes open and your head perk up and look at the tall man who had a disapproving look on his face.

"Im cuddling with this lump of fluff you have on your crew, _captain_." You told him as if it werent obvious already.

"I dont want you to be cuddling my subordinate." Law had said looking down at you, meeting your gaze with his

"But no one else on this ship is as _cuddly_ and makes me feel _warm_ as much as Bepo~" You agrued, whining.

Law was silent for a moment. "If that's what you want so bad, then _follow_ me." He said and turned.

You frowned and shook your head, even though he couldnt see and you knew that. "No, im staying--"

" _Captain's orders_." He interupted and you could almost hear the smirk that fell upon his face.

You sighed in defeat and got up, following him to his room, and stood by the closed door, where he closed it behind you. He placed both of his hands beside you, blocking out your escape routes and looked you in the eyes.

"You are not to leave this room until im done making you feel _warm_ "

His voice made your body shudder, and his lips turned into his smirk.

"Yes, captain..." You said quietly, never breaking the eye contact and nodded ever so slightly.

Suddenly, Law looked as if he couldnt contain whatever he was feeling inside and dove onto your lips. The kiss was more passionate than rough and it made you feel all sorts of things inside...

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry if this is terrible, this is my first time writing a story like this. If i should make more chapters comment below please. Also please comment your thoughts as well! :3


End file.
